Wyvern
Wyverns are new types of rideable reptiles in Mo' Creatures 5.0.0 for Minecraft 1.5.1. As of DEV v6.1.0, there are twelve known types of Wyvern: the Savannah Wyvern (reddish brown), the Swamp Wyvern (yellow green), the Jungle Wyvern (deep green), Sand Wyvern (yellow), Cave Wyvern (silver), Mountain Wyvern (light brown), Sea Wyvern (cyan blue), Arctic Wyvern (light blue), Mother Wyvern (red), Light Wyvern (golden white), Dark Wyvern (black) and the Undead Wyvern (rotting green). To get the last three types, a Mother Wyvern must be fed the appropriate essence. It will not work on the eight more common wyverns. There is a bug as of v6.1.0 where the newer Wyvern eggs (Arctic, Mountain, Sea, and Cave) will disappear instead of hatching. To tame one, a crafted saddle must be placed on its back and the wyvern must be ridden until the naming screen pops up. To tame a newer Wyvern in the Overworld, it must be spawned in. The Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armor, in addition to a saddle and chest. The lead and whip work on them as well. Feed them Raw Rat or Raw Turkey to heal them. The armor can be removed with shears or by swapping it for different armor. The only armor they can't wear is crystal mount armor. WARNING: If a tamed Wyvern is attacked while the player is not riding it (gets hit by a stray arrow, for example), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, the wyvern must be chased down on another flying mount and lassoed with the lead, and then landed and mounted. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. Even if the player loses sight of the wyvern, it will eventually calm down and land again, but it may be difficult to find, depending on how quickly the wyvern calms down. Most wyverns cannot swim, so they must be kept away from water. Taming Crafting a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and using it on a surface will allow the player to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. Method 1 #After traveling to the Wyvern Lair with a Wyvern Portal Staff, Wyverns can be killed until one of them drops a Wyvern Egg. This can take many tries and the wyvern staff only lasts two trips, so the player should be prepared to stay for a while. Wyverns are poisonous, so it is important to wear a full set of good armor or bring a lot of milk to the lair to clear the poison. Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee to a different area, so it may help to create a wall to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or kill the wyvern with a bow when it is at low health. If the player chooses to use arrows, the wyvern may fly off the island and the loot they drop will be lost. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. #The egg can be hatched in the Overworld or the Nether by placing it near a torch. It is necessary to stay close to your egg when it is hatching, or the wyvern won't be tamed when it is born. It will take a few moments to hatch, and one or two Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (gold, iron or diamond) to protect it, and a chest to store items. With the saddle, the wyvern can be ridden and flown by the player. #Feeding an Essence to a tamed mother wyvern will cause it to change into a wyvern that has elements of that essence. Method 2 #To tame a wild Wyvern, a crafted saddle must be obtained and placed on the wyvern. The wyvern will keep throwing the player off, but being persistent and continually climbing back on will tame it. After riding a wild wyvern enough, the naming screen will come up and it can be named. This method is faster but a bit more risky than killing, unless careful. When a saddle is put on a Wyvern, it can fly away and the saddle would be lost. However, a lead can be used on the wyvern to keep it from flying away. Sometimes the wyvern must be attacked first before it is possible to put a saddle on it, which may be a bug. Wyverns in the Wyvern Lair tamed in this way can only be transported to the Overworld if they are put in a Pet Amulet, so killing them for their eggs may be more effective if the player lacks one. Additionally, the process of taming can be sped up by feeding the wyvern raw meat, like raw rat or raw turkey. Controlling To prevent the wyvern from flying away or dying, it is necessary to build it a place to live. A glass tank that is 8 high, 11 long, and 11 wide is a very good home for 5 or fewer Wyverns. Wyverns can be made to sit by right-clicking them with a whip. When they are sitting, they will not walk, fly, or run if they are hurt or if anything else happens to them. If the wyvern being immobile is desired, this is the recommended action. If one wants the Wyvern to be able to walk or fly but not leave a certain area, then it is possible to build a tank or a box made of fence and cobblestone with a door and no top. As of 1.6.4, Wyverns can be tied to a fence with a lead by right-clicking them and then right-clicking the fence. Left-clicking the fence will detach the lead. The lead will drop near the tied pet. If the Wyvern gets too big, it will automatically detach from the fence and lead. Wyvern species The Mother Wyvern The Mother Wyvern is the rarest wild Wyvern in the game. They spawn in the Wyvern Lair, like most other members of the species (except the light, dark, or undead Wyverns), but are difficult to find due to their spawning frequency. In order to get a tamed Mother Wyvern, they must be killed until an egg is dropped (the frequency is 1/3). Mother Wyverns are larger than and fly faster than regular Wyverns. A Mother Wyvern can be given different types of essences in order to make "special" types of Wyverns: Dark, Light, and Undead Wyverns. The Mother Wyvern can only be given an essence once. When a Mother Wyvern is given an essence, her size will not change. Wyverns.png|On the right is the Mother Wyvern (tamed). On the left is a regular-sized tamed Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. Trivia *Sleeping in the Wyvern Lair will cause the bed to explode. *Wyverns can be made to spawn in the Overworld by changing a few mob spawn settings. *Regular Wyverns (non-mother wyverns) cannot receive an essence. *If a Wyvern is ridden with a pet on the player's head (bunny, kitty, bird), the Wyvern will start moving erratically, ignoring all commands except ascend and descend. Gallery 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-10-22_16.02.21.png|A Wyvern habitat with all the Wyvern species. Wyverns.jpg 2014-02-16_16.56.17.png|A few wyverns tied up with leads. Comparison.png|A comparison of a normal wyvern to a Mother wyvern 2014-05-25_15.39.31.png|some of my wyverns with armor Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Reptilians Category:Fictional Mobs